Blitzkrieg
by AmricanIdiot999
Summary: Two ex-Titans, and three villians join a criminal master mind in an all-out war against the 5 young heros. Rated R for: Safety, and, Jack the Ripper style killings.
1. Throught the eyes of Madness

Okay, so this is a new one. Dedicated to BlackShield, who gave me the inspiration.

Chapter One: Through the Eyes of Madness

A dark, foreboding figure strides down a dark street, at ungodly hours, when all dark, demonic creatures roam this Material Plane. He proceeds into an alleyway, and produces a hypnotic call, to the closest person to him. The unfortunate cannot resist, and is put into a trance immediately. The unfortunate walks into the alleyway... And is about to meet their fate...

[From the strange figure's P.O.V]

I pulled out my second weapon of choice: An 8-in thin knife. As the unfortunate entered my sight, I smiled maliciously. Soon, very soon, the world would come to cower at the very mention of my name. Starting with this... victim.

The knife sliced easily enough into the victim's flesh. I smiled a little wider as I saw the red liquid come oozing out of the wound. I had started at the neck, and I then decided how I was going to take care of this victim. I took the knife down their chest, stopping at the waist. I wanted to make sure the cuts wouldn't look like I had hacked the victim.

I cut a hole where the heart was, and removed it. I dropped it on the ground, as I cut a hole, where the stomach was...

**[Next day. 10:15 A.M. The body has been found]**

The police stood over the body. The victim had been identified as John C. Fletchet. His heart, stomach, and liver had been removed, and were missing. His gallbladder, and bladder were removed, but were stuffed in his mouth. His eyes were in his ears. Since the eyes were removed, the police got a hazy idea of the expression on his face. It was a blank one. This, they could not understand, but the Titans had been called to further the investigation.

[Raven's P.O.V.]

I looked at the scene. I didn't have much training in the field of forensics, but no average person could have done this. I know exactly what the look on their face means. It means they were put into a trance, and then the killer proceeded to his grisly killing. I also sensed a dark, demonic, and, strangely, vampiric presence around the scene. Could it be...? No, it couldn't be, I would've sensed his energy...

"Raven. What do you think happened?" Robin asked, looking at me. I wanted to know what he thought as well.

"The victim was put into a trance. That's all I can discern. There's also a dark, demonic, and vampiric presence about this killing."

"You don't think it's...?"

"No, with his energy, I would've sensed it." Robin frowned. "So, what happened, scientifically?"

"We can't tell anything. The only footprints lead in, none lead out. Something is weird here. We're obviously dealing with another with powers."

"Obviously." Robin turned to Cyborg.

"Cyborg, find anything?" Robin asked.

"Nothing we don't already know. This is really freaking me out."

"It's making me sick." Beast Boy interrupted, still refusing to take any more looks at the scene. An officer walked up.

"Robin, we found this at the scene." He said, handing him an 8-in knife, with the victim's blood all over it. Robin handed it to Raven.

"Raven, who's is this?" Robin asked. It looked strangely familiar, yet I couldn't put my finger on the owner. Okay, let's put facts together. A knife that is somewhat jagged, a demonic and vampiric presence, the trance... No, it can't be. Then it dawned on me who's it was

"It's... Vampyre's" I said, horrified, and dropping the knife. I couldn't believe that one of my best friends would do this. I won't believe it. I will find out who framed him. "He wouldn't do this. I know him, he wouldn't. Tomorrow, we'll go see him. We'll find out who framed him!" I spoke with somewhat of a vengeance in my voice, but I couldn't help it. He always listened to me, and never seemed to doubt me. He was one of my best friends...

[Vampyre's P.O.V.]

I sat on the roof, watching the scene unfold. They were finally realizing it was my knife when I heard Raven say she'd find out who framed me. Damnit. I dropped that knife purposely, so they'd think it was me, so that they would realize who would be doing this. No matter, they'll see. In due time, they'll see who's more cunning.


	2. Hounds of Hell

Okay, I'm on a roll, so I'm going to keep continuing! Thanks to any and all reviewers. Sorry the first chapter was so short, but I just needed to introduce you to the killer.

Chapter Two: Hounds of Hell

**[The abandoned warehouse on Lincoln Street. 9:36 P.M.]**

[Raven's P.O.V.]

I walked in to where Vampyre said he would be. I trusted him not to hurt me, but the others waited at the entrance. I slowly crept into the darkness, feeling Vampyre watch me. I wish he would show himself, this was creeping even me out. I tentatively and felt something. It felt like flesh, but it freaked me out, because it was cold. That was when Vampyre appeared. I realized my hand had touched his face, but I didn't realize it would be so cold. His eyes looked into mine. I saw something there that was never there. It was a longing for something. Was it love? Was it friends? Was it for destruction? I couldn't tell, but I also saw something else there. Madness. But it was gone in an instant.

"Vampyre..." I said, looking at his face. It was very gaunt. It was too the point of skeletal. I looked at the rest of him. He looked like a walking skeleton with hair, skin, and eyes. He touched my hand, and it was warm.

"Yes Raven?" He said, dropping to the floor, and drawing himself up to his full height. [About a centimeter taller than me] He touched my face, as if for the first time, and it struck me as strange, the shiver it sent up my spine. But, then again, maybe I had just never noticed how creepy he really was. Either way, we had to find out who framed him.

"We found this at the scene of yesterday's killing. It looks like yours." I said, holding out the knife for him to see. He picked it up and looked at it through the darkness. Then he spoke, in his icy voice.

"It is. I didn't know it was missing."

"Well, it was. Who do you think would set you up?"

"I can't think of anyone. Thanks for returning it to me." I looked him in the eye again. And saw it again. I looked into Madness. But then it was gone. I shuddered to think what had actually happened to him. He withdrew the dagger, and placed it in its sheath. He looked again at Raven. "Anything else?"

"Did you hear about that killing? Down on Sunset Street?" Raven asked, hoping to get his view on it.

"Gruesome. In the extreme. Whoever did it obviously knows human anatomy. I just can't think of who would've done this."

"If you find anything out, let us know. Okay?"

"You'll be the first to know." He said, disappearing into the darkness. I sighed audibly. He knew something we didn't, and it looked like he would only tell me. As long as the others were here, he would hold his tongue. I decided to get back to him on it.

[Robin's P.O.V.]

I was wondering what was taking Raven so long when she walked out into the streetlights. She looked a little more depressed than usual, and I cocked my head to her shoulders, which were drooping down.

"Learn anything?" I asked.

"No." She said, looking up. I sighed. Obviously Vampyre was as much in the dark as we were, no pun intended. It frustrated me, because we couldn't figure out who had committed this murder. Maybe we overlooked something.

"Let's go back to the Tower. We can go over it again, and see if we missed anything." I got on my motorcycle, and the rest got in the T-Car. We rode back to the Tower in silence. I kept going over the facts in my head, but I couldn't see where we had went wrong.

**[Titans Tower. 10:03 P.M.]**

"What did we miss?" I asked myself out loud. The facts kept spinning through my head, like a very angry bee.

"We forgot one very important rule: Everyone is a suspect." Raven said.

"Okay. Cyborg, where were you last night, at about midnight?" I asked.

"Where do you think? I was sleeping." He responded, apparently offended that I had accused him.

"Beast Boy?"

"I was making a snack." He said, nervously.

"Raven?" She looked at me like I had accused the wrong person. Who knows? Maybe accusing her was wrong, but she was still a suspect until proven innocent.

"I was reading the Book of Azar." She said, maliciously. Although I hated to accuse her, I had to....

"Star?"

"I was in the glorious world of the sleep!" She said, cheerily. How could she be so cheery when we had a serial killer on the loose? Raven then spoke up.

"Robin, where were you?" I hesitated. They would likely accuse me, because I was out of the Tower, but I don't think they would.

"I was just out for a... uhh... um... midnight run, you might call it." This was when things went horribly wrong. They all looked at me, as if it was me that had committed the crime. I couldn't believe it! My own friends, accusing me. But I couldn't blame them, the evidence was suspicious...

[Vampyre's P.O.V.]

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" I laughed at how the rest were reacting to Robin's story. Much better than I had expected. "This will be easier than I originally thought. Titans, you'll soon come to realize who the REAL menace is. Until then, stay in your little world of bliss." I faded back to my hideout, and got ready for the next phase...

[End chapter] Okay, so, could've been longer, but I promise, there will be long chapters, just not in the beginning! So review!


	3. The Insurgent

Okay, just to clarify something. Vampyre is an ex-Titan, not merely an acquaintance. Have patience; all will be explained in time. Literally.

Chapter Three: The Insurgent

[Cyborg's P.O.V.]

I couldn't believe Robin, our leader, would do something so heinous. It was just so... unreal, that it made me almost sick. No, Robin was sick. We were all sweating, having a serial killer in the same room with us.

"Look, I know it sounds suspicious, but it couldn't have been me. There were even witnesses!" He said, visibly sweating, just like us. He seemed sincere, but Raven was an expert at telling that, not me.

"Then let's see hear what they have to say." I said.

**[Markson Street, 10:54 P.M.] **

We couldn't believe it. Another murder, but this time, the face was ripped off. It made me shudder, and BB actually got sick. Right on an officer's uniform. If this wasn't so serious, I might've laughed, but I didn't. It would've been disrespectful the victim. Hell, I was trying not to get sick.

"Damn bastard. He's acting like we're amateurs." One cop said. I think we were all about to be sick. BB, of course, had already gotten sick. I watched, mesmerized, as Raven's eyes widened, as she found something none else had been able to see. It was a tiny burn hole in the ground. It was... an arrow, and she followed it, moving gracefully. There was another arrow, bigger this time, in another alleyway. It was almost street-like, because it was so long, and a bit wider. This time, there were words. She looked at them, curiously.

"Good. You figured it out. Now, keep going."

She kept walking, with me following her, still mesmerized. There were more words, but more serious. "Think. Who has the power to do this?" Considering she walked on, I assumed she couldn't think of anyone. This time, the words were almost mocking. "I knew you wouldn't figure it out. No matter how hints I give you, you can't get it." I was thoroughly insulted; Raven was one of the smartest people I knew, if not the smartest. She kept going, nonetheless. We walked for about a minute, and then saw the last sign. "I'll give you a hint. Look straight ahead." We both looked ahead, and I saw a glimpse of something. I couldn't quite tell, but I thought I saw a pair of red eyes, and heard a cape.

"Raven, do you...?" I began to ask, but she was already walking forward. "HAHAHAHAHA! You'll come to fear me in time. You'll come to fear VAMPYRE!" The letter burned into the side of the building, as well as into our minds. I knew this had to have been hard for Raven, but it would hit Smoke the hardest. After all, she had loved him. But he had been Raven's best friend. They would get over it though. But I couldn't believe that Vampyre would so this. It was like Raven betraying us to Trigon.

[Raven's P.O.V.]

That was when I knew my suspicions had been correct. And when he attacked me. I was thrown against the ground with such force that I heard my rib crack. It could be healed, but I'd need a distraction. I heard Cyborg unleash his Sonic Cannon on Vampyre, and was grateful. I tried to use my powers, but they wouldn't respond. I tried again, but nothing happened. I saw Vampyre take down Cyborg with a kick to his back. An underhanded trick that made my blood boil, but I wouldn't let this push me over.

I got painfully up, and began to chant. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" But, again, nothing happened. Vampyre smiled, and it made my skin crawl.

"What's the matter, Raven? Powers not working? That's because we're in a part of town known as the 'Dead Zone'. None of our powers work, not even mine. Cyborg technically doesn't have any 'Powers' so he'll be able to do everything normally. Neither Starfire, Beast Boy, nor Smoke will be able to do anything. We're all 'Human' here. Get used to it." He said, bringing new light to my plight. With a broken rib, or possibly more, I was in no condition to fight. And only Cyborg could actually stand up to Vampyre's vampiric strength. Much as I hate it, I felt myself passing out. The darkness began to envelope me, and then it over took me. Then, just a black void.

[Vampyre's P.O.V.]

I smiled inwardly as Raven passed out. I'd broken more than she knew. Judging by the sound of when she hit the concrete, I'd broken her hipbone, and at least 5 ribs. This was a lot easier than I had originally thought. I figured she'd know about the Dead Zone, and wouldn't into this trap so easily. 1 down, 5 to go.

Next I focused on Cyborg. When I kicked him in the back, it had not only hurt him, it made me cringe. It had hurt my foot as well. He'll pay for that. I put a hand on his shoulder, and picked him up. He smashed my face, with the back of his hand. I yelped, and was thrown backwards. Then I was, again, blasted with his Sonic Cannon. I got up, growling. Cyborg tried to blast me again, but missed. I rushed at him before he knew what was happening, and put all my weight into 1 chest punch, that sent him through the brick wall of the alley.

I watched as the other Titans ran into the alley, making it unlikely that I would defeat them, so I jumped out into the street. With a much larger "arena" I could easily take each down. Smoke was first out, and first to get beat-down. She tried to blast me with her Red Lightning, but found out the hard way, that it didn't work. One forceful kick to her foot broke it, and then I delivered a smash kick to her ribs, dropping her to the ground. Robin followed closely by Star and BB made their way here, horrified as to what had happened to Smoke. Starfire tried to fly, but found she couldn't, along with the fact that her Starbolts weren't working. Beast Boy found out that he couldn't change into any animal whatsoever, and the Dead Zone had no effect on Robin, who has no powers.

Star charged me first, putting her feet on a wall, and ricocheting towards me. She flipped in mid-air, so that her feet connected to my stomach, sending waves of pain through it, but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. When I picked myself back up, Robin jumped towards me, Bo stick at the ready. He took a few swings at me, which all connected, because hadn't expected that. I pulled out Hellscythe, and then began to guide it through complex patterns of attacks, forcing Robin to go defensive. Just when I was about to get a punch or kick in to Robin, Star put a roundhouse kick to my jaw, forcibly throwing me backwards, again. Robin took advantage, and hit m a couple more times, before I jumped up, and slammed into Robin from the air.

Next, Starfire growled, and began to deliver kick after kick, more furious, than I had ever seen of her. She connected occasionally, and I began returning the favor, only landing a few hits myself. I soon tired of this game, and took Star out with a backwards sweep kick. She fell to the ground, allowing me to focus, momentarily, on Beast Boy, who couldn't figure out what to do. I took him out with another smash kick, but to his jaw. But, before he fell, he grabbed my cape, pulling me to the ground with him.

Starfire was becoming a nuisance, and one I intended to deal with right away. I tired to hit her with a smash kick, but she dodged, and instead got me with a spin kick. She was beginning to annoy me, so I grabbed her shoulder, and planted a smash kick to her heel, which left her hopping up and down. One more smash kick to her chest dropped her. I sighed, contentedly. I smiled; I had accomplished the almost impossible. I walked over to Smoke, and sat down beside her. She looked up, struggling to sit up.

"What? What now Vampyre?" She asked, clearly hurt more than physically.

"This is only the beginning."

"Then finish it. Finish us off." She said, hanging her head. My insides flickered, I couldn't do this. Not to Smoke.

"No, you count your losses when you get back to the Tower." I said, trying to sound convincing. "And now, I'll leave you to your injuries." With that, I leapt up to the rooftops, and disappeared.

[End chapter] Sooooooooooooooooooo..................... What'd'ja think? WAS IT COOL? HORRIBLE? Tell me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Tears to Sting

Okay, just to add a few questions... Why didn't Vampyre finish the Titans off when he could? Why is he killing innocents, in a distinctly Jack The Ripper fashion? Will you stick around to find out? Why am I asking you all these questions?! ON WITH IT!

Chapter Four: Tears to Sting

**[Titans Tower, 11:39 P.M.]**

[Smoke's P.O.V.]

I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't believe it. He was like Terra, only a lot more evil. And malicious. And sinister. And merciless. I can't believe I had actually loved him, and actually thought he loved me. I just couldn't believe it. Just like Terra, he had betrayed us. Tears stung my eyes, as I cried into my pillow in my room. It wasn't my ribs that hurt me. It was the fact that I still loved him, and he still loved me. Maybe we were lucky. Maybe it was only this love that had saved us. But then why did it hurt so much that it made me cry? It all seemed unfair. What had I done to deserve this?

I got up to see if the others were okay. Those who hadn't been knocked out had helped carry those who had back. Those who hadn't been knocked out fainted after we got back to the Tower. It burned for me to move, but I still moved anyway. They needed me. No terminal damage. Good. I returned to my room, and the questions once again blasted me. The hatred came too. I suddenly hated Vampyre for everything he'd every done for me. I hated our first kiss. I hated how he would comfort me when I'd cry. I hated how he would smile, in response to one of mine. I hated everything we'd ever done together. I hated any and everything he'd done for me. I hated everything I'd done for him. I hated him in general, and I don't like to hate anyone/thing.

I resolved to train. To become a more efficient fighter, and then I would face Vampyre, and kill him. To this end, I started to walk towards the training room, but I couldn't make it, and fell down in the hallway. I couldn't get up. I panicked and started to cry, the pain was so intense. I cried for another 5 minutes, before I blacked out. When I woke up, the pain was gone, and the tears were gone from my cheeks. Even the dried ones. I looked around, and I was in my room. I felt an odd presence, but I couldn't tell. I just knew someone had helped, but had refused to show himself. With no pain accompanying each step, I went to the "sick bay", and gasped. They weren't there.

"Shit." I cursed under my breath, as I ran to the Main Room, and found the others going about their daily "business". Okay, so maybe that is mis-leading. I found them doing what they would normally do, well, with a little variation. Robin was listening to music, with Starfire standing beside him, trying to imitate the way he was head banging, but failing miserably. Not to mention she couldn't see, because her hair constantly went over her head. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing games, not unusual. But what was unusual, was that Raven was... "snuggled" next to Cyborg, who may or may not have noticed. Beast Boy sure didn't because he was too busy losing. I wished Vampyre hadn't gone evil, and that he could be here... Despite my earlier spasm of hatred, I dearly wished he could be here, and that he wasn't the serial killer. I wished he could be here, to hold me, and that I could feel the protection from his arms. Everyone but Beast Boy and me had somebody, and being held by Beast Boy wasn't reassuring, not to mention we didn't even like each other.

I went to a chair I had brought, and curled up in a ball in it, and let my tears coax me into a black, dreamless sleep.

Until an alarm blared, rousing me from my despairing sleep. A group of six, including, I saw with despair, Vampyre. "Titans, GO!" Robin yelled, as we all ran out the door.

**[Riftguard Street, 10:35 A.M.]**

We saw 5 figures, plus Vampyre, fighting the cops. There was a girl clad in blue, blasting cops with water. Another girl in red was burning almost anything. Another girl in pure white would "distort" reality, so the cops didn't realize what had happened, and were destroyed. Something was beating up the cops, but I couldn't identify a source, but instead saw a floating.... Smile? And merely a blur. Together, they were effectively taking down cop after cop.

"Titans, ATTACK!" Robin yelled. He didn't have to; we could've ambushed them. It would have at least given us an advantage. Nevertheless, we all jumped into battle, engaging different opponents. I engaged Vampyre, and found that he was a little weaker than I had remembered. One bolt of Red Lightning knocked him off his feet, and into a wall. I immediately ran in, and surrounded myself with smoke, so that he wouldn't be able to see me. I threw another bolt of Red Lightning, but missed this time. By the time the smoke cleared, Vampyre had formed a ball of energy, and had flung it at me, completely encasing me

"Have fun, in your own little confinement ball. Where you'll be able to watch as we take out all of the Titans. And you'll be witness to it all." He said maliciously, as he leapt out to help his friends, who seemed to be losing to us. Vampyre ran over to where Raven was fighting.

"Hydra, hold her!" He yelled, as Hydra slipped behind Raven and gripped her. Vampyre put his hand over Raven's face, and they exchanged dialogue, but I couldn't hear it. Vampyre hesitated, then, with a look from Hydra, did... something, but it knocked Raven out. What I saw next, made me sick. Cyborg saw what Vampyre did, and had charged over. He punched Vampyre so hard, his hand actually went through his chest, and his still-beating heart was pushed out. Vampyre looked, shocked, at Hydra, before going limp. Cyborg raised his fist, and smashed the wall where Hydra had been, but she had dropped Raven, and ran. Cyborg picked Raven up, and, cradling her, walked over to Robin. The girl in red, who was fighting Robin, slowly backed up as Cyborg approached. She ran over to where the rest of them were. Hydra picked up Vampyre body, and slung it over her shoulder, making my blood boil.

"You're lucky, Titans. Today was but a standoff. The Raiders will never stop hounding you!" Hydra said, obviously second in command. "Skinner, Draga, Phase, Dark Fire Dragon, retreat plan A!" She yelled, and they ran away from where the Titans were.

"Titans, let them go. We'll see them soon, knowing Vampyre." They started to go back to Titans Tower, when Starfire suddenly asked "But where is friend Smoke? She is not here."

"Over here!" I yelled, so they'd get me out. I quickly wiped my cheeks, because I know I felt tears on them. Robin came over, and reached in, and pulled me out. "Thanks." I said.

"Anytime." He said, walking over to Starfire. I had a feeling The Raiders wouldn't bother us for a long time. Long enough for us to have a strategy, and to heal. I know I needed to heal. More on the inside, than outside

[End chapter]

Okaaaaaaaaaaaayies, how was it? Oh, and, just something so that you know who's who, here are The Raiders

Name: Vampyre  
Power: Shadows  
Height: 5' 5"  
weight: 97  
Gender: Male

Name: Hydra  
Powers: Water-based  
Height: 5' 4"  
Weight: 102  
Gender: Female

Name: Draga  
Powers: Pyrokinetic  
Height: 5' 6"  
Weight: 106  
Gender: Female

Name: Skinner  
Powers: Invisibility  
Height: 5'  
Weight: 111  
Gender: Male

Name: Phase  
Powers: Can make Time speed up, or slow down  
Height: 5' 3"  
Weight: 96  
Gender: Female  
  
Name: Dark Fire Dragon  
Pwers:Flight, regeneration, excellent combat abilities  
Height: 5' 6"  
Weight: 106  
Gender: Male

No, I didn't have much of them, but more to come!


	5. Anger

Okay, since I forgot last chapter, MANY, MANY, MANY, MANY, MANY thanks to BlackShield, who helped to create The Raiders. Couldn't have done it without ya.

Chapter Five: Anger

**[Titans Tower, 8:11 P.M.]**

[Cyborg's P.O.V.]

She still hadn't awakened, and I was beginning to worry. It had been almost 10 hours, and she was still in critical condition, meaning she was close to death. I went back to my room to look at my trophy, Vampyre's still-beating heart. I don't know why, but I took it to where Raven was. Maybe my mind thought she could see, and, curious, I pulled the covers back, to see something that shocked me. I saw a black, gaping hole where her heart was supposed to be, and realized, with horror, Vampyre had also ripped her heart out, and I had picked hers up instead. That was good though, because perhaps I could replace. I pulled myself from these mad thoughts. There was no way now. No way in hell of ever getting her heart back in her body, and getting it to work.

But, as if in a dream, I put her heart back anyway, and withdrew my hand. Arteries reconnected the heart, and I sat, stunned. I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't believe it. She was actually healing, and coming out of critical condition, very quickly. She was back to normal condition in a matter of minutes. I was so happy, that I actually hugged her, and she hugged back, although I'm quite sure she didn't understand.

**[Raider's hideout, 8:21 P.M.]**

[Hydra's P.O.V.]

Vampyre had to wake up, he just had to. He couldn't die. I wouldn't let him die. I would make sure he lived. I remembered he had taken Raven's heart, so I thought maybe he could function with it. I took it out from the drawer, and placed it where his heart should have been, and stepped back. I didn't really expect him to be able to function with Raven's heart, but it worked! I was overjoyed as his arteries reconnected his heart, and he awakened, to see me standing over him.

"Yes, Hydra?" He asked, obviously unaware that I had saved his life.

"Are you alright? Do you feel different?" I asked, wanting to know if I had done right.

"I'm fine, and I feel the same. Why?"

"Because you're using Raven's heart to function." I told him, hanging my head. I should have known he'd be suspicious. To my surprise, he laughed.

"No, I'm not. Unbeknownst to the rest, I switched hearts after I had mine put through my chest. It's a puzzle, to test the intelligence of the Titans."

"So, they can put Raven's heart back, and she'll recover, just like you?" I asked, thoroughly confused

"Yup."

"But why? We could have eliminated her forever, but you chose not to!" I accused, unsure why I was so angry with him.

"Like I said, a test. She'll remain in critical condition until her heart's put back. Unless they actually _do_ put her heart back, she'll stay in critical, despite what they do for her." He said, looking directly into my eyes, and I noticed for the first time how red his eyes really were.

"Okay, but what will it do?" I said, annoyed at my ignorance on the matter. He sighed audibly.

"So we can determine how smart they are, starting with relatively easy, and we keep making it harder, until they can't figure it out, and are forced to surrender." He replied, getting up and stretching. I couldn't take my eyes off of him as he stretched. I was finding it harder and harder to suppress my emotions for him. I wanted to tell him, but part of me said "no". He got up, and I assumed he went to train, and I sighed, depressed. I would never win. I wanted him, but I knew he loved Smoke, so I knew I could never have him. Then suicidal thoughts entered my mind, and I pushed them away as best as I could.

**[Titans Tower, 8:31 P.M.]**

[Cyborg's P.O.V.]

"Cyborg, what happened?" Raven asked me.

"After The Raiders had fled, I picked up what I had assumed was his heart, but it was supposedly yours. After I replaced it, you woke up." I said, numb from the shock of it all. She looked at me as if I was crazy, and probably thought I was, but there was no time to discuss it, because an alarm blared.

"Hello, Titans."

"What do you want Slade?" Robin asked, engaging Slade in a staring contest

"I'll cut the small chat. Hand over Raven, or I unleash him," Slade said, pointing to a cage behind him. A cage that held a gigantic beast, with forearms as large as hay-bails. Its legs were about 75% of its arm length, and it had the look of a demon, but wasn't quite demonic. "On the city. You have 5 second to comply, Robin." Robin thought it over for about 1 second, before Cyborg interrupted. "NEVER!" He yelled, pounding his fist on the console. Slade blinked, clearly not expecting Cyborg to answer.

"Then we will se how many citizens my little pet can eat before he's full. Release the gate." Slade said to a computer. The Titans were forced to watch as the beast lumbered out of sight, slowly, and deliberately. "Have fun." Slade said, ending the transmission. My immediate thought was that it was Vampyre, and at the mere thought of his name, my blood boiled. Vampyre, I'll get you. Someday, you will pay.

**[Raider's Hideout, 8:37 P.M.]**

[Hydra' P.O.V.]

I ran to where our computer screen was. Where the rest were, and were Vampyre was. My heart started to beat a little faster when I was in the room with him, and now was no exception.

"Vampyre, it looks like someone's unleashed a big something on the city, and it could do our job for us." Skinner said, trying to be as serious as he could be with a Southern accent. Vampyre tried not to laugh, and didn't.

"We're going to be the ones to destroy this city, not that creature. We stop it. Now." Vampyre said, basically ordering us to mobilize to stop the creature.


End file.
